Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: When Chad and Sonny get trapped in a room together, what will happen? Will Chad fall asleep and reveal ... something?   CHANNY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is a multi chapter in progress. I need support and constructive critissism to help me through it. I need all of you. **

**Discaliamer: I dont own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters, but please ffeel free to buy them for me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Fine!" I screamed.  
"Fine!" Chad screamed back.  
"Good!" I yelled into his face.  
"Good!" He repeated back into mine.  
I stormed off, leaving him in the Commissary. I dont want to fight with him anymore. I loved him. But he didnt love me back. End of story. But i cant help wondering what it might be like if he DID like me. How he would probably make me keep it a secret because our shows are rivals. But ever since that 'fake' date we went on, ive never gotten over the fact that he agreed so easily. All i did was walk up to his dressing room, put on my sweet voice and asked him for a fake date. Of course i had to explain everything to him, but he said yes before that. He was all like, I knoew you couldnt resist the CDC charm, so yeah, I'll be your fake date. It surpsrised me but then i guess, Chad always does that. Like, he flirts one day and then goeas and insults you. But i really dont mind the flirting. Besides, what crazy person DOESNT want the CDC charm turned on them?  
I flopped down in my dressing room on the couch. I grabbed a pilliw and hugged it to me. This always seemed to comfort me in times like this when i am reminising over what could have been if a certain three-named jerk-throb actually liked you back.  
I had been sitting there for 10 minutes when i heard over the loud speaker-in the usual dull voice-: So Random! and Mac Falls to the commissary please. I repeat So Random! and Mac Falls to the commissary. I wondered why we had to go there, i mean, our shows are never ordered to be in the same room. Everyone knows it will start a riot. I slowly made my way to the commissary, taking the long way. I was not in the mood the see the love of my life tease me and my show. The only bad thing about the long way was that it went straight past the Mac Falls set, and i may run the risk of bumping into one of the cast members. Maybe even Chad.  
I pondered whether or not to just turn around and go the shorter way but then i thought, Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT control my free will. So i went straight past.  
Karma was not on my side. Because guess who i happened to bump right into, making us both topple over. Oh yeah, just some three named jerk throb with beautiful dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.  
He fell ontop of me and had to get up first in order for me to get up. But he must've been in shock because he wasnt getting up. He was just staring directly into my eyes. "Chad, gett off me!" I yelled.  
"Oh yeah, sorry Munroe" He jumped up and, surprisingly, offered me a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and smoothed out my dress.  
"Cooper, you know we are meant to be meeting in the commissary just now, why were you walking in this direction?" I asked.  
"Well, if you have to know, Munroe, i was hoping to pass your dressing room and ask if you have any idea why we are going to the commissary. Oh, and also to annoy you" He popped his collar in the last sentance. Man, he is so annoying. But i cant help but love him.  
" As much as i hate to say it, i DONT know why we are going there." I replied angrily. He sometimes annoyed the HELL out of me.  
"Hey, isnt the commissary the other way? Why were you wallking this way?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Can you just not stay away from me, Munroe?"  
"Oh yes, Chad, I LOVE you and i cant get enough, please go out with me" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Haha, very funny, Munroe. But i believe we have a meeting to go to in the commissary. They're going to be wondering why we're both late." He replied.  
With that, we walked quickly into the commissary, hoping nobody would have noticed our absence. It seems like nobody had since when we walked in, there was nobody to be seen.  
There was, however, a piece of paper on the So Random! table saying:  
~Condor Studios Scavanger Hunt~ Welcome. We, the Condor Studios, have set up a scavanger hunt to settle the rivalry between So Random! and Mac Falls. Here are the list of teams who must search the studios for clues that will lead to the prize.  
Pairings -  
-Chasity and Nico -Zora and Skylar

I quickly skimmed the list to find my name. When i saw it my jaw dropped.

-Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper

Chad read the list and burst out laughing. "Guess its just you and me, Sonshine" He said, smirking.  
"One, DONT call me Sonshine and, Two, There is no 'you and me'." I said angrily.  
"Whatever. We just need to win this scavanger hunt. The first clue is on the list. It says: The Greatest Actor of his Generation,  
Holds the clue to your next destination." He said grinning.  
"Well, do you have the clue?" I replied.  
"Pssht, Sonny, you are so clueless arnt you, pun TOTALLY intended. It is obvious the next clue is in my dressing room." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so what are we waiting for? Lets GO!"  
We ran to his dressing room, me trailing behind because, wow, he is fast. He wasnt happy with my speed so he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I happily ran because, yay, he grabbed my hand!  
When we reached his dressing room, breathless i might add, we searched everywhere for a clue. But there just wasnt one.  
"Maybe this is the wrong spot." I exlaimed.  
"It's not, okay, just keep looking. Oh, wait, here it is." He grabbed the paper off a pillow on the couch.  
Chad read it out: "Gotcha sucka's. We have put up with your fighting for too long. Kiss and make up. XOXO So Random! and Mac Falls cast."  
Just when Chad read the last word with an astonished face, the door slamed shut and was locked from the outside. "Peace out sucka's" I heard Grady shout. I am SO going to kill them. When i get out, that is.  
For a moment, me and Chad just stared at each other, terryfied. We both didnt want this. And yet, we were both getting it.  
"AHHHHHHH-" I started to scream but Chad clamped a hand over my mouth.  
"Thats not going to get us out of here" he said.  
I calmed down.  
What are we going to do?

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I need it. PLEASE! If you do, i might get chad to cuddle you or give you a shout out int he next chapter. You never know.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

I got up from where I was flicking through a Tween Weekly magazine on Chad's dressing room's couch. I walked over to where Chad was lying on the floor.  
"Chad" I said. He didn't respond.  
He appeared to be sleeping. He looked adorable like that. I didnt want to disturb him. I started to sit back down on the couch when i heard some mumbling coming from Chad's direction.  
I got up and sat down next to his head, straining to make sense of the mumbling.  
I finaly realised that he was saying my name over and over. Sonny, Sonshine, Sonbeam.  
My heart flipped in my chest about a million times. I listened intently to his ramblings.  
Then he said something that made me want to scream with joy.  
He just smirked and said: I love you, Sonny Munroe.  
I started to stroke his beautiful locks. I pushed his bangs out of the way to see his full face. I nearly woke Chad up from laughter when i thought back to how he had his b-bangs. He couldnt even see! But things like these are the reasons I, Sonny Munroe, am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. And apparantly, said Chad Dylan Cooper loves me too. I cant hold in my excitement any longer. I lean down to the sleeping Chad and lightly touch his lips to mine. I am about to pull away when his hands seize my head and pulls me in for a more passionate kiss. I smile into the kiss and i can feel him smiling back. Is he still asleep? I ask myself. Or is he awake? I open my eyes to see him eyes open, staring at me. I break away from the kiss and say:  
" I love you Chad Dylan Cooper"  
He gives me his lopsided grin and says simply "I love you too Munroe. But I already knew you loved me. Nobody, but nobody, can resist the CDC charm"  
I roll my eyes and start to stand up.  
"Where are you going?" He says while grabing my wrist and pulling me back down. "I'm still not finished kissing yo yet"  
I grinned and leaned in for anouther breathtaking kiss. But i have to pull away. He gives me a sad face paired with ocean blue puppy dog eyes.  
"We HAVE to get out of this dressing room, in love or not" I explain. I offer him my hand and he gladly takes it, pulling him off the ground. I expect thim to let go but he keeps his hold on it as we walk to the door and bang on it loudly, saying that we've LITERALY kissed and made up and that we need to get out of this room before we die. We hear laughing from outside the room and hear keys jangling. The door is finally open and we burst out, breathing in the clean air. We ignore all the people who bombard us with questions about why we are holding hands. We pretend to still be mad at them, but all we really want is some peace and quiet. We run back to my dressing room, shut the door, and lock the outside world out.  
"Your mine" Chad growled with a smile on his face. I walk over and grab his face between my hands.  
"Forever and Always. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper"  
And I then lean forward and kiss him. He stops the kiss abruptly and asks me:  
"NOW can I call you Sonshine?" He asks me.  
"Of course, Chaddykins" I say, and then I go on to my tippytoes and kiss him on the lips. 


End file.
